


A Rocky Slope

by toothgremlin



Category: Hulu's The Great - Fandom, The Great (2020), The Great (TV 2020), The Great-Fandom
Genre: ://, Anal Play, Come Swallowing, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Reader, Femdom, Gentle femdom, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Discovery, LITERALLY, Orlo is a sweetie, Self-Insert, Smut, Virgin Orlo, i think it is at least??, it's because peter feels entitled to other people's bodies, kinda fucked but idk, one i would like to fuck, only in the first part, poor guy, the one where orlo gets a rock in his ass, wrote 4k of this while high
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothgremlin/pseuds/toothgremlin
Summary: “-Everyone!” You came back into focus at the Emperor’s voice, “I said ‘you could turn coal into diamonds with how much of a tight ass you are!’” He pointed to Count Orlo and the court erupted into outrageous laughter, yourself laughing just enough to be believable but no more.Count Orlo flushed with either anger or embarrassment, you were not sure, and replied a strained, “That's physically impossible.” The room hushed. Something terrible would happen now. Orlo had slipped; the downright evil grin on the Emperor’s face told you so.
Relationships: Count Orlo/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	1. Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> yeah sorry about this ig. i write stuff not like this too heehee. normal respectable smut  
> //i take ficlet suggestions and even whole fics if my mind lets me @thegreatfanblog on tumblr.com//  
> send shit my way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> skip to chapter 2 for like actual smut and no dubious consent.

The halls echo with the clacks of your heels as you rush, holding what little you can of your heavy skirt, weighed down by the heavy pleats, bows, and underlying shape wear. you were late. This would not do at all.The Emperor was holding a luncheon for the entire court, and surely you were the only one late. you would play it cool as you always did, saunter in with a sly look and make a comment regarding the taste of your maid’s delicious pussy. He will be so delighted with your cunning and cunnilingus… In truth you had overslept for half a day after a long night of studying revolutionary fiction... and eating your maid’s fucking superb pussy, of course. A maid who was also quite soundly asleep following the night’s activities, unable to awake herself much less you, so you really hadn't meant to arrive late at all! If you had wanted to do so fashionably, not insolently, you would have arrived five or ten minutes late, not a whole fucking 40 minutes after the time of arrival. You were so unbelievably fucked... but then again you were not. Because thinking such would lead to complete disarray, which is entirely unacceptable. You had worked your way to the top and you meant to stay.

  
In your hurried thoughts you finally made it, and slowed yourself down until you were walking comfortably, lazily, and most importantly, lustily with a swing in your hips. That final part was the most important. You came to a halt, steadying yourself, and nodded to the guard who swung open the door leading to your probable death. Head high, smirk in full effect, you step into the room, casually taking a look around. Luckily, no speeches were being declared, or meals consumed; the people of the court had begun to walk aimlessly around the ballroom, munching on handheld desserts and talking amiably. Your addition would go unnoticed. You hoped.

  
Your hips again began to sway as you made your way further in, quickly grabbing a small cake-looking-thing and hunting for a gap in conversation. The Emperor was towards the end of the room, his closest circle forcefully at attention as he jeered at the expense of his advisors. Others were scattered around the room, also paying the most rapt attention to the emperor’s antics. The good little dolls they all were… including yourself. In the end, regretfully, that gap in conversation found you rather than the other way around.

  
“Lady (y/l/n)!”- _shitshitshitshitsh_ -“How kind of you to join us.”

  
Antonia fucking Svenska. The Emperor’s attention snapped to yourself and you collected your thoughts, plastering an easy smile on. You turned.

  
“Lady Svenska! Darling, I am just loving the repeat of this outfit! What is it? The third time this month?”

  
The ladies of the court giggled in response and the lady in question’s face flushed. She glared, stating hastily and with upturned nose, “If you hadn't the eyes of a brute, you could see the difference.” She was slipping these days, what with Catherine completely rattling the social hierarchy. You took the simple out, both of you realizing the evenly stacked odds.

“I apologize, love,” you say with truth, “I am almost drunk enough to fuck the general at this moment,” you paused at the mans elation, “Almost.” smiling slyly as the Emperor laughed at the general’s expense and moved on, quickly returning to his other japes and jokes. All was well it seemed. You bowed your head slightly in surrender to Lady Svenska. She nodded in return and you both drifted, putting distance in between each other. Some personalities simply clashed, however that did not mean you could not be cordial, you mused.

  
“-Everyone!” You came back into focus at the Emperor’s voice, “I said ‘you could turn coal into diamonds with how much of a tight ass you are!’” He pointed to Count Orlo and the court erupted into outrageous laughter, yourself laughing just enough to be believable but no more.

  
Your attention turned to the focus of the emperor’s jab. Count Orlo was often the butt of Emperor Peter’s amusement, whether it be the softness of his nature, apparent disinterest in sex, or his position as an intellectual. All of these made him stick out quite sorely to the Emperor. However, the disinterest in sex bit was particularly difficult to come back from, as you were sure that made him stand out amongst the entire court at large, who were surely nymphomaniacs in nature. One had to be in order to fit in, and the Count was seemingly untouched, in more ways than one. The man was intriguing to you. You weren’t sure your _act_ could remain entirely _intact_ around him. His eyes too honest and walls too low. You would let him see right through you, you were sure. Count Orlo was soft in ways you had not experienced in a long time...

  
Count Orlo flushed with either anger or embarrassment, you were not sure, and replied a strained, “That's physically impossible.” The room hushed. Something terrible would happen now. Orlo had slipped, the downright evil grin on the Emperor’s face told you so.

  
“Oh? If that is how you feel then why don't we put that to the test?”

  
Fuck fuck fuck fuck. How can you stop this? Your mind raced. Would he really? The Emperor continued.

  
“Now we do not have coal on hand, however,” he casually strolled to a large decorative pot and took a smooth rock from within, “we can see what happens to this anyways.” Did the fucker plan this?

  
He held the rock in between his pointer and thumb, tossing it into the air and catching it cockily. The stone itself seemed small in nature, however when compared with the opening in which it was now meant to enter, there was some cause for concern. The entire room was in shock, even Cathrine’s mighty influence seemed to have completely froze. Count Orlo’s face was completely beet-red and you were sure he was shaking. The Emperor looked around for a positive reaction, and must have found one in his mind for he turned back, smirking.

  
“(y/n)!” the Emperor called. Oh fuck. You could not physically bring yourself to answer. “(y/n), I think your tardiness will be punished with the task of gifting Count Orlo’s tight asshole this rock.” He paused, “or rather maybe it would be a reward to you knowing your quite horny nature... hmm” he pondered. “To hell with it! Come here (y/n).”

  
Someone pushed you forward and you heard a giggle. The shove put you into action, walking slowly, yet confidently, over to your Emperor. You plucked the rock from his hand, considering it. Then you turned your attention to the Count. He had steeled himself in the time it took for you to walk over. His eyes were at the floor, hands clasped behind his back in an overwhelmingly false confidence. Your heart fucking ached. You again moved towards the Count, slow enough to not spook, looking for something. His eyes darted like a trapped animal. He could not handle this shame. You began to think on your feet.

  
“As you wish, my Emperor,” you cooed, swaying over to the Count, who flinched at your approach. You mentally restrained yourself from comforting him as you took his hand, stone firmly in the other, leading him out the door. The Emperor stared in shock. He hadn’t told you to leave, however, he hadn’t told you to stay either. It was through this loophole you leapt.  
“Darling!” The Emperor called out to your retreating form.

  
You popped your head back in, an eyebrow raised and you questioned, “Well? Are you coming my love?” You shot back through the door and into the darkened hallway, Orlo in tow. Your heels again clicked upon the floor, pace quickened but not to the same extent as earlier. You had to force yourself to act. You glanced back at Orlo, whose face was plainly displaying shock.  
“This was the smallest audience possible,” you whispered apologetically. The Count’s mind raced with the new information you were supplying him. After this admission you felt his hand tighten in yours. You glanced back and he gave you a firm nod. You both would survive.

  
The Emperor shot out of the room, jogging to keep up with the two of you. His mind seems to have caught up. Damn.

  
“Lady (y/l/n),” he tried, quickly falling into step alongside you, “I hadn’t intended-”

  
“You simply must understand my Emperor!”

  
“Understand what?” Shit. Good question.

  
“Well…” You hesitated in your response.

  
“It is lent!” Piped up Orlo helpfully for the first time. Your eyes shot at his, a grateful smile on your lips which he returned. You could work with this.

  
“Yes! It is lent, the Christian holiday where you must give things up you love dearly, for lent, and you do know how I gave up fucking in public, which I dearly love, at the beginning of lent? Otherwise I would have immediately enjoyed the Count’s perky ass, but alas, I could not, for lent!” You rambled rather matter-of-factly, hoping the amount of times you said ‘lent’ would not give you away. The comment regarding Orlo’s ass was unnecessary, yes, but you always knew to give small truths to distract from lies. Manipulation 101.

  
The Emperor’s face morphed into one of subtle recollection. He didn’t, but he enjoyed your tongue and fake cock in his ass so he would pretend. “Right!” Peter exclaimed, “That explains everything, not to worry, I did not know you were so… religious.”

  
“Darling, you are not the only one I get on my hands and knees for…” You trailed off, finally finding a suitable room in a quiet corner to rip the bandaid off in. Fuck: you had almost forgotten the task you were to complete. You led both men in, soundly closing the door and turning with a look you hope was at least slightly alluring. Heaving a final deep breath, you opened your palm displaying the rock with a cheeky grin and slunk over to Count Orlo, Emperor watching eagerly. The Count again took his falsely confident form, hands locked behind him and jaw set. This truly sucked. The one time you got your hands on the Count and this was the situation it occurred.

  
His eyes met yours for a moment and his look was all you needed to continue. You enfolded him into a hug, allowing him to hide his face in the nape of your neck, thick hair no doubt acting as a curtain from the Emperor’s mocking face. You brushed your hand against his, out of the sight of the Emperor, to check again and he caught it, giving a slight squeeze. He was ready. Well, as ready as he could be. Orlo’s breath was hot and urgent against your neck. You reached into the back of his trousers, untucking his shirt, and finding his gorgeous ass. You couldn’t help the coy squeeze you instinctively stole, which jolted the Count slightly and made Peter giggle. Finally getting to it, you grasped one cheek and pulled, opening him slightly. His breath caught as your fingertips traced to his hole. Spreading him to the best of your ability in that moment, you began to insert the smooth stone.

  
“Push against it,” you whispered, and at his lack of motion you urged, “Trust me, please.” The Count did as he was told.

  
His knees were weak, you could tell, but you supported him nonetheless, his body slightly slumped over you. And just like that it was in. You would say he took all of it marvelously, if this was the appropriate time and place. You removed your hands, rubbing his back comfortingly and kissing the side of his face, retreating completely. You stood to the side as the Emperor appraised him.  
“Jesus fuck you took that surprisingly well,” Peter remarked, “I’m almost jealous.” A pause. The Emperor roared with laughter doubling over in his glee. “Still fucking hilarious though, I might have to rethink your virgin status.”

  
The man exited the room, hobbling in his-ahem-excitement, no doubt eager to tell all about what had occurred. You knew the new taunts would be about how well your boy could take it. _Your boy_ … you shook the thought away.

  
Glancing back at the boy in question, you could feel his stiffness at the foreign object. His body shifted uncomfortably against your analysing gaze. His face was lax and you could tell he was trying to keep it together in the slightly too public room. You grabbed his hand, stroking it softly, and gently led him from the room, each stride making him shiver.  
You mindlessly hurried down the halls, a limping Orlo in hand, moving more so on instinct rather than memory to your luxurious apartment in the palace. This would be better than the other alternatives.

  
Upon arrival you shoved Orlo into the room, locking the door behind you both. You panted out of exertion and slight anger, closing your eyes for a moment to take deep breaths. When you opened them again he was still there, standing more defeated than you had ever seen. You instantly shed your daily mask, upset clearly written across your face. You had to be strong.  
You moved for him, stripping his jacket from his body, then moving to his shoes. He let you, limbs limp, and he was left in his shirt and trousers. His eyes were still downcast and away from you.  
“I need a yes or no Orlo,” your voice shook slightly and you hated yourself for it, “would you like to first try to retrieve it yourself or would you rather I aid you?”

  
He was understandably frozen, eyes glazed over and body rigid. You weren't sure that he had realized the need to take it out. He seemed lost. No one spoke for several long moments and again you were struck by the need to act.

  
“Okay, I will first let you have-uh-go at it.”

  
You led him to your bedroom, letting go of his hand to find certain supplies. He just stood there, pitifully. You tore open your nightstand, snatching the small jar of oil and moving more calmly back to where Orlo stood. Still.

  
“You will need this,” you motioned to the jar and set it down on a small table before him.

  
“If you need anything. _Anything_. I will be in the next room.”

  
You quickly departed, leaving him standing over the table, staring at the oil, motionless. On your way out you snatched a random book and firmly, yet softly so as not to reveal the extent of your upset, closed the door behind yourself. Your ass hit the couch hard in your descent and you kicked off your ankle-breaking-heals in a sigh of relief.

  
What a fucking day it had been. You flipped open the book in hand, realizing it was a guide to birdwatching. You fucking hated birds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk I feel like this is slightly believable for the show. like it diving into the more dangerous sexual depravity of the court, which I feel like can get pretty bad at times (women treating men like dogs in some scenes, making a man jump because of how big his nipples are, making orlo mime jerking off, putting a hot rod in someone's ass during the torture ep, etc). why not shove a lil rock in an asshole? ya know LMAO. no doubt there's nothing redeemable about this tho. critiques in the comments xoxo.


	2. 2

Twenty minutes had passed without a sound from the other room and you had grown anxious, snapping your book shut, and heaving yourself up off the couch. Immediately you began to pace. Around the seventh time you passed the unlit fireplace, you realized the necessity to check on his progress, so to speak. You softly padded up to the door leading to your bedroom, gently raising a fist to knock. At no answer you cracked the door open, announcing your entrance with a light “Orlo?”

You widened the room further, finding him in the same position as he had been almost half an hour before. Shit. This had been the one to break him, you were sure of it. You couldn’t even imagine if it had been in front of everyone. You calmly rushed to his side. He was... holding himself, arms crossed around his body and chin tucked to his chest. Your hand grazed his shoulder and he snapped to life.

“Um-“ he started, eyes flickering about the room, landing on the wall behind you. His hands released his body, coming to rest at his side, curled into fists. You noted all of this. 

“Apologies-I-“ his words stuttered to a stop and he threw a hand up, vaguely motioning to the room, flustered. You understood, nodding in response. He did not know how.

“Can I... help you?” you questioned, nervously, “it’s only fair as I do seem to have been the cause of this.” The joke did not land, but he did rest a hand on your arm, finally looking into your eyes.

“It was not you. You must know that.” You nodded in response, taking his hand in yours. Again you looked for his approval, and again you found it. His hand was warm in yours as you led him to your bed, letting go of him to retrieve the oil. You turned once it was within your grasp, and there he stood. He was still nervous but you could tell he had relaxed in your presence slightly. That was nice. You returned to the bed, lubricant in hand. Standing in front of him you considered the situation.

“If you are comfortable, I would have you remove your trousers and pants?” you said it as a question, instead of the steady statement it was meant to be.

“Oh... right.” He looked down and you averted your eyes, turning completely away. “You might as well look, since you will be needing to anyways.” He said this with a smile which you returned with a huffed laugh. Your eyes still stayed away, however. When he was finished he cleared his throat and you again looked. 

“How would you like-?” he asked, pants and all pooled at his feet.

“Oh! Right.” You paused in thought. “I am unsure how to do this in a professional manner, but for your comfort please,” you motioned to the bed and he nodded, kicking off his pants and climbing into it and laying on his back, using the end of his shirt to cover most of his cock. Both of you were extremely flushed at this point.

You joined him on the bed, steadying yourself with a hand on his bent knee. You startled, apologizing, and then placed the oil next to the both of you.

“Is this? Okay for you?” you questioned, unable to speak clearly, and at his slightly confused glance elaborated, “This position? Would you rather turn over?” The question undoubtedly ruffled him. He did not like having to choose in this matter, you could tell.

“Nevermind, just stay as you are.”

With that out of the way your eyes turned to the matter at hand. You scooted slightly back, gesturing for him to shift downwards off the pillows and closer to yourself. His head remained elevated and he stared earnestly at you. You lightly grasped the count’s legs, earning a gasp, and bent them closer to his body for an easier look. Grabbing the small jar of oil, you popped it open, dosing two fingers in the substance and heating it in your hand. You took a deep breath, looking back to Orlo who had his eyes decidedly shut. Slowly it would have to be, not that you had planned for any other pace. Your first touch was to his knee with your non lubricated hand. He flinched slightly, arms again folded across himself, shirt taught against his body and reflecting his tense nature. Your hand moved slowly up his leg, showing the Count your intent on not causing any harm. Your fingers finally trailed down his ass, lightly brushing against his opening. He released a breath. And then the other, very much so lubricated hand, joined, taking up the space around Orlo’s hole, rubbing around it slightly. Orlo  _ moaned _ . Your eyes shot up to see if he was alright and what you saw astounded you: his face was absolutely red, chest heaving with breaths, and eyes seemingly feral with...  _ want _ . A moment passed and he covered his face with both hands, legs spreading themselves even more. He was  _ aroused _ . Aroused and presenting himself at your pleasure. The count was finally taking his pleasure, a pleasure that happened to include assplay.

Your eyes tracked down his body and found his gorgeous cock straining against the confining shirt, a wet spot forming where only his head could be. You had barely touched him and he was so hard already. The humiliating situation had to have flamed that fire as well... God. You had hit the jackpot today, you thought while biting your lip achingly hard. You shifted in your space, moving forwards and taking a moment to enjoy just how aroused you were becoming. He shifted towards you as well and you beamed in response.

Your focus moved back to his tight hole and you again rubbed at it with wet fingers. His hips shifted in response and you dipped a finger in, slowly rotating it, thrusting it in and out, deep and deeper, until it’s entirety was encased in heat. You shifted it around, looking for the small stone that you had forgotten about until that moment. With no such luck you pulled your finger out, readying the other. You inserted both, using your other hand to trace his lightly haired thigh, thumb stroking up and down teasingly. The two fingers slowly entered Orlo, thrust in and out slightly as you deepened it each time they entered. Orlo was outright panting, hands tangled in the sheets beside him. He was looking directly at you, mouth open, eyes wide, all of him needy.

Again your fingers were seated fully in him, swirling around in search for the rock which was slightly, but not entirely, out of reach. The tips of your fingers clasped it, slowly pulling it further into their grasp, until it was nestled nicely between the two. You used more lube to ease Orlo's little opening, which stretched when breached by the rock. He threw his head back on the pillow behind. Slowly, you pulled it out, your other hand rubbing circles around the count’s hole. It was finally out and he had done so well.

“So good...” you mumbled absentmindedly in praise. His eyes shot open, searching your face for something unknown. You were frozen. All of a sudden he surged up, knocking the blasted stone from your hand, and kissing you clumsily. Your hands greedily moved to his face, accidentally smearing oil on his neck and jaw as you took hold of the kiss. You undid the bow holding his dark hair together, fisting one in his long stands, playing and pulling equally, causing him to whimper into your mouth. He was divine.

You pushed him back again with a smirk, changing your position as well. You laid stomach down in between his legs, eagerly looking up at him. The Count’s now loose hair fell lightly around him, framing his gorgeously reddened face. He returned your gaze wantonly, however you felt his nervousness begin to creep in, settling in his fidgeting hands. You raised an eyebrow in question, looping your arms under his bent legs and idly running your hands all over his outer thighs.

“I’ve never...” he trailed off. You needed to know more.

“Anyone?” He shook his head, gaze returning to its previous downcast. You smiled easily at him, continuing your soothing touch.

“That is perfectly fine,” your look turned pensive, “although I find it slightly hard to believe with how achingly handsome you are.” He covered his face, no doubt embarrassed at the heat your compliment sent through him. Fuck, he was gorgeous.

Seeing the opportunity, your hand reached out to the oil and recoated your fingers with its slippery substance. You nudged his legs to be bent and widened them in preparation. Your hand returned to his already slightly stretched hole, and again you ran your fingers around it, rubbing his perineum. He threw his head back and let out a deep whimper.

“What-?” His eyes, glazed and rolling, looked to you for an answer and you could only earnestly smile in response. Your fingers moved to enter, and you fucked into him gently, but not without force. They curved in their search for the inward spot he was questioning, and they found it. You rolled them around, nudging and caressing it as Orlo’s hips shook from the shock of it all. He was a moaning mess under your touch and you could not be more proud. He was not at all ready for what came next. Continuing to tease his ass, you moved your other hand from its splayed position over his clothed stomach, and began teasing his dripping cock through the fabric.

“Oh!” Orlo cried out, hands flailing to grasp the pillows above him. His movement made his shirt ride up, exposing more of his flushed cock to your eyes. It was all the invitation you needed. You peeled the shirt back, shoving it up his chest and presenting his dripping appendage and stomach completely. You took it gently in hand, moving further forward for better reach.

His cock was darker than the rest of him, flushed a deep purple color, and about five or six inches nestled above very round and supple balls, glistening at the tip. Perfect, you thought, immediately licking up his cock and at the plump head, right where it met the shaft. He tasted heavenly. You ceased your probe, fingers remaining inside however, so as the Count could enjoy your expertise. Taking just the head inside your mouth, you lightly sucked, using your free hand to grasp at the rest of his flesh. Without any warning other than your hand moving to rest on his stomach in preparation, your mouth took him completely, tongue stroking side to side so as to slick him further. His hips attempted to arch off the bed, caught beneath the weight of your hand. One day you would let him fuck your throat. You kept your mouth on him, sucking lightly, as your fingers resumed their stroking within. The sound he let out was downright animalistic. He was  _ so  _ close.

Your head moved slightly up and down, tongue wagging from side to side, drawing patterns as your fingers did the same. You grasped the bottom of his shaft again, using a mixture of spit and oil to jerk him as your mouth moved to lap and suck at his sensitive head. As your mouth reached further down, you moved your hand from Orlo’s cock down to his round balls, rolling them gently. Your fingers pressed harder into him, and with one final thrust he emptied into your mouth, his own open in a silent cry. You sucked him through his shaking orgasm, taking all of his load as your fingers wrung every last drop from him. Orlo shook from overstimulation as you continued your ministrations for slightly too long, swallowing and licking the last drops from him as his legs shook. You released him after a final kiss to the head, moving upwards to drape against his side and using both hands to pet his body soothingly. His breaths came out in big puffs, eyes screwed tightly shut. You stared adoringly as he came down from his high. What a high it was, you hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> //i take ficlet suggestions and even whole fics if my mind lets me @thegreatfanblog on tumblr.com//  
> send shit my way


End file.
